My Cat
by orphan mia
Summary: When Ben first met Alicia, she reminded him of a cat. See the beginning of their relationship. It involves a kitten! Read and Review! BenAlicia!


My Cat

A/N: I really need to stop. This pairing is too cute that it shouldn't be legal! This is another Ben/Alicia fanfics. I mean... they are just to die for. I love them both! Please Read and Review!

I

The first thing Ben noticed about Alicia Masters was that she reminded him of a cat. He really didn't know _why_ at first, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Just watching her move entertained him. She was blind and yet... when she walked she never shook or nervously glanced around. The only person he had ever spoken to about his thoughts was Susie.

"Hey, Sue." She looked up from the book she was reading. "Does Alicia like cats?"

Her blonde eyebrows twitched.

"I'm not sure." Her lips curled into a smile. "Why?"

Ben snorted and acted like it was nothing.

"She just reminds of a cat. That's all."

II

Alicia turned out to be a nice girl. Ben really came out of his suicidal depression after accepting her friendship. They would joke around about hosing Johnny down or tying knots in Reed.

She would come with him and the gang when they decided to chill at a bar. One night, while they were walking home, Alicia began to shiver. She tried to hide it, and probably thought she was doing a good job. Until she heard Ben's rough voice.

"Here. Take it."

Her hands came in contact with a warm, thick material. Her eyes flickered towards Ben's voice.

"But, Ben... this is yours."

She tired to hand it back to him, but he growled.

"Alicia, I'm a walking rock. I don't need it."

He watched as she frowned and punched him in the arm. She felt around the jacket, but Ben took it and put it o her. Something that he hadn't done in... too long.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes and Ben couldn't help but notice the smile on her face as she inhaled deeply, brining the sleeves up to her face.

Johnny, who had been walking up ahead of them with Sue and Reed, then decided to turn. His lips pulled back, revealing his pearly whites as he whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture.

Ben didn't have time to react before Johnny chuckled merrily.

"Alicia... that jacket is swallowing you up! You look like a little kid!"

The woman looked up and smiled, flushing just a little bit.

"Quiet, Johnny." She closed her eyes again. "I love... this jacket."

III

Ben slowly began to look forward to seeing her. Too much, in his opinion. He dreamed of her. Every morning, he would wake up hating himself.

This morning started like every other. Ben woke up, wishing that his skin wasn't covered in rock. He stretched and lumbered over to the kitchen. He drank some cold water when Reed came in, dragging his feet. Ben raised his stony brows.

"Geez, doc. What happened to you?"

The scientist rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh... Sue... she's wild –" Ben threw up his hands, telling Reed without words that he was **not **interested. Reed laughed weakly and sipped his coffee. "Ben." The Thing grunted. "Can you pick up Alicia? Her and Sue wanted to go shopping... but she's too tired from –"

"I got it, I got it!" Ben was already walking to his room, tugging on jeans and a black coat. "Christ."

Ben sighed, watching the clouds of his breath knock snowflakes from the air. He shuffled out and made his way down to Alicia's studio. He stopped at the metal door. He knocked, wincing when he accidentally dented it.

"Alicia? Are you home?"

Ben didn't get an answer. Frowning, he shifted uneasily. He couldn't just _leave. _Biting his rocky lip, Ben opened the door.

He stepped onto the grey concrete. He slid the door shut behind him, snow drifting inside before being shut out. Ben squinted. She had no lights. It made sense for her, but now he felt blind.

His big hands rose up and he tiptoed through the hallway.

"Alicia?" He tripped, caught himself, and continued. "Alicia? I don't want to walk in you and some bum havin' se–"

"Benjamin Grimm!" Ben stopped, grinning. He secretly liked it when she said his full name. "Keep your voice down."

Ben almost bumped into her. He grunted, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. I can't see all that great."

All she did was giggle softly. Then she took his big hand, or rather, finger, into hers. She tugged, and Ben was stumbling along clumsily.

"Just follow me." she turned, her unseeing eyes shimmering in the dark. "I know where I'm going."

So on they went. Beauty leading the Beast. They turned and Ben almost hit a wall. That was when the room opened up. The grey light poured through the windows. It made her studio look magical. A beauty all her own.

Alicia let go of his hand. She walked over to a make-shift bed in the far left corner. Ben stared at the glorious sculpture of magnificent figures. He touched some wet clay when he heard a mewl. His head jerked over to the bed. Sitting on it was Alicia. And a kitten.

"A kitten?" Ben stayed where he was. "I didn't know you had one."

Alicia waved Ben over. He obeyed.

"I didn't." The little animal mewed and liked Alicia's nose. "She was all alone, out in the cold."

Ben stopped at her bed. All the kitten had to do was turn and it was going to bolt, if his voice wasn't enough already.

The little creature moved in Alicia's arms. Its big eyes blinked. It leaned forward and licked his finger.

"Little furball..."

Alicia held out the cat. Ben took it, being as gentle as a lamb. The kitten purred and snuggled into his coat.

"She likes you."

And what was why Ben found himself walking down the cold streets of New York City. With a kitten tucked so it's head was sticking out of his jacket, resting on his chest. Also, Alicia was holding his arm, snowflakes catching in her hair.

He walked her into the Baxter Building and all the way up the stairs. He agreed to watch the kitten while she was gone.

Alicia was standing outside of his room, rocking a bit on her heels.

"I haven't given her a name yet... so... if you think of anything..."

Ben smiled, answering with his rough voice.

"You'll be the first to hear it."

She smiled and looked down. As if she were bashful and shy. She suddenly popped up on the tips of her toes, her eyes closed. Ben didn't have time to react when her lips brushed over his. His blue eyes shot open, and if he could blush, he would have.

The cat meowed happily.

"T-thank you."

She was glowing. Her cheeks, her eyes, everything. She was nervous. Ben Grimm finally found his voice.

"Anytime."

He leaned down and caught her lips. This time he was ready for it. His thumb lightly grazed the side of her face, his one hand lightly touching her waist. When they parted, Alicia sighed a happy smile seeping onto her face. She was trembling.

"I've wanted to do that for... a long time..."

Ben felt like jumping around like a fool. Alicia... kissed him! She wanted to... and she wasn't repulsed!

"Me too... I just... you... are so beautiful and–"

"Alicia? Are we still going shopping?"

The two companions, now maybe something more, jumped. Alicia reached up and touched the side of his face.

"_You are the most magnificent person I have ever known."_

She kissed his cheek lightly and quickly walked towards Sue's voice.

Ben's heart was thundering in his chest. He was astonished that the kitten didn't notice. He went into his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his jacket. Easing the kitten off of his chest with his monstrous hands, he held the infant cat in front of his face.

"Lucky." He smiled as the kitten mewed and licked his nose. "Your name is Lucky."

IV

A/N: OH MY GOD! Why must they be so perfect and cute? Stan Lee tortures me! Okay, please tell me if you like it and what you think. Be honest! Review!

-mia


End file.
